


Midnight talk

by Cloakseeker



Series: Moments We Share [6]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. All rights go to Veronica Roth. This is a series of little drabbles about our favorite couple, FourTris. Each story stands alone and has no connection to the previous or the next (at least not directly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight talk

Midnight talk

I wake in the middle of the night at the sound of someone talking. This isn't the first time this has happened. Sometimes it's sweet and adorable, but other times it's just annoying and I could kill Tobias. I know I'm exaggerating and that the pregnancy hormones put me on this emotional roller coaster 24/7. Tobias does everything he can to keep me happy. From running down to the grocery store to get me pineapple juice to massaging my feet or back, he even spend three hours with me in the Dauntless children's store where I looked over at least a few dozen onesies and cribs and strollers and everything else our little miracle might need. He is the poster boy for perfect husband and soon-to-be daddy and yet whenever he decides to have a midnight conversation with our son I have either the urge to pin him down and have my way with him or kill him for waking me up. Crazy, huh?

"Daddy loves you very much" he softly says to my tummy. "I'm so happy you are in there and I can't wait for you to be here with us. Mommy loves you very much too. I'm so lucky that she chose me. If she didn't I would be miserable and you wouldn't be here and I couldn't talk to you."

"I will always choose you, honey" I say and place my hand over his head and caress him.

"Did I wake you up again?" he asks bashful.

"Don't worry" I say and he sighs. I've noticed he's been walking on eggshells around me lately. "You'll pay later" I add grinning and he swallows loudly, which makes me laugh.

"I can't help myself. I can't wait for him to be here" he says and kisses my tummy again.

"I know the feeling, honey. C'mere" I say and pull him up to me. He kisses my lips softly before wrapping his right arm around me and placing his left hand protectively over my swollen abdomen. "Since we are already awake we should talk" I say.

"About?" he asks confused.

"Baby names. We started this afternoon, but then you had that meeting with the board. I thought we could resume our talk. Unless you are too tired" I say realizing that he might exhausted after a week of office work and also working around the house since the doctor told me to take it easy for a while.

"No, it's fine. Tomorrow is Sunday and I can sleep in" he says kissing my temple.

"Alright. Let's see… I would love to call him after you" I say and he frowns. "Okay" I say with a chuckle. "No to Tobias. What would you like?"

"Andrew" he says smiling at me.

"After my dad?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, but not just because he is your dad, but because he was like one to me as well. He accepted me into his family, he loves and supports me and he trusted me with you. I love your parents very much" he says a little chocked up.

"Alright. Let's see if he likes it" I say and he bends down to my tummy.

"Hey, baby. Mommy and I found a name for you" he says softly. "What do you think of Andrew? Do you like it?" he asks and I can feel the baby move around.

"Tobias, put your hands here" I say and grab his one hand and put it on my tummy where the baby is moving.

"I think he likes his name" Tobias says and kisses my tummy again and again.

"I think so too." I caress Tobias's head with one hand and my tummy with the other. "Honey?"

"Yes" he asks but keeps kissing my baby bump.

"What would you say if his middle name would be Evan?" I ask and Tobias looks up.

"Evan?" he asks confused.

"After your mom" I say and he sits up. "I gave it a lot of thought. She has been good to us and I love her and now that we decided on Andrew I think it would be nice. Our son would have names from both sides" I say. He looks at me for a moment before smiling widely.

"What do you say? Do you like Andrew Evan?" he asks our son, who immediately starts moving. I don't think it's because of what Tobias is saying but more because our son recognizes his voice.

"I think he likes his name" I say giggling when Tobias kisses a spot where I'm extra ticklish.

"I think so too, love. I can't wait to finally hold you in my arms, Andrew Evan Eaton" he says and I start crying. "Don't cry, sweetheart" he says and wipes away my tears.

"Can't help it. Hormones" I say. He gathers me in his arms and holds me close to him. He kisses me softly on the lips and we lie back down. We both hold my tummy and talk to it until I fall asleep. I'm sure Tobias had another conversation with our son long after I was out.


End file.
